Vacation Haven
by Raven Wolfbird
Summary: ON HIATUS Hey guys. This is my first story i'm ever writing so please review. The plot is about the titans taking a vacation as said in the title. Read on to find out more...:
1. Chapter 1

Where was Robin? He was uncharacteristically late. Everybody else is already here and I'm going to go crazy if Beast boy doesn't shut up.

_Flashback._

" _Hey guys. I've been thinking and when was the last time we took a vacation?" said Robin._

_Cyborg said " Well, since technically the Tokyo mission wasn't a vacation then our last vacation would have been….never." _

"_Then shouldn't we plan one? Even superheroes need a vacation once in a while." Robin said._

_Of course, Beast boy wanted to go to Tokyo again, Starfire wanted to go to 'the O of Hio" and Cy wanted to go to spend some time with the Titans east. At that, all of us knew he just wanted to spend some time with Bumblebee. _

_Robin was still undecided on where to go so after a few hours of debating, I gave them an idea. _

"_Why not we all go where we want to go separately, seeing as we all don't want to go to the same continent even?" All of them kept quiet before Beast boy screamed "Yeah! That's a great idea! Tokyo, get ready 'coz the Beast is heading your way!" Robin and I shared a look and both rolled our eyes. _

_Starfire, Beast boy and Cyborg immediately went to pack their clothes and rushed back to the common room within 20 minutes. _

_In the mean time, Robin and I looked at each and simultaneously asked each other "And where are you going?" I chuckled and said "Well, I have a place in mind." I did too. There was an ad in paper earlier that week about this great seaside resort in the Maldives that looked pretty good, not to mention the price which was reasonable._

_Robin said "Actually I've no idea." _

"_Well then do you want to follow me?" I knew he wouldn't take that the wrong way. Robin and I weren't close like that. We both loved each other greatly but we weren't IN love with each other. _

"_Would you mind? I really have no idea where to go even though I suggested we go in the first place." said Robin._

"_Uh..we-well..sure I don't mind." Where did that stutter come from? _

_He smiled and said "Well, we better get going then. Should I make a reservation for 2?" " Sure. I'll go pack. Meet back here in 10?" "Yeah ok. We need to give them a deadline anyway other wise they might stay there for 2 months instead if 2 weeks." _

_I chuckled as I walked out of the room to go to my room._

_~Flashback ends! ~_

Finally he arrives. "Taking your time, Boy Blunder?" I asked irritated.

He smiled sheepishly and said "Sorry. The reservation took a while then I had to rush to pack."

"Hmph."

"Where are you two going?" Cyborg asked. "Raven read about a cool place in the Maldives and since I didn't really have a place to go, I asked if I could follow her and she said yes."

"Oh, ok."

Robin then said, "Alright guys. I know we're all excited but let's not forget this is just a vacation. I want all of us back in the tower in 2 weeks. Got it?" "Aww…Robin, only 2 weeks? Not even a month?" complained Beastboy. " No, Beastboy, not a month. 2 weeks is the maximum. Everybody clear?" Robin told him.

A chorus of " yes, Friend Robin!" "yeah." "yup" came back to him. I didn't say anything. There'd be plenty of time of time for us to talk on the way.

" Ok people. Let's get the heck outta here!"


	2. Vacation haven, here we come!

A/N: Hey guys I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter. Teen Titans belongs to whoever owns them. Not me. The only I own is the resort and that's a product of my imagination. Any similarities to anything are purely co-incidental.

We left the tower last. Robin told everybody to keep their communicators just in case something happened. We decided to fly there and seeing as we are Titans, tickets weren't a problem. We boarded the flight and sat down.

"Hey, thanks again for letting me follow you. I probably would've stayed at the tower and been bored." said Robin.

"No problem. Besides, you wouldn't have stayed at the tower, you would have gone to Gotham or something." I replied. "That's true." He said while smiling softly.

"Well, it's a long flight and we've just taken off so I think I'll take a nap. Wake me up if anything happens?" I said.

"Sure, no problem. Although, I might join you sleeping. My sleep wasn't that good last night," he told me. "Whatever. Good night," I said then closed my eyes and reclined the seat. As Titans, the airline was kind enough to give us first class tickets.

~3 hours later~

I woke up groggily to find Robin sleeping soundly next to me. I smiled at the sight of him drooling slightly before calling the attendant's attention. "How may I help you, ma'am?" "Could you please get me a couple of blankets and a glass of herbal tea if available?" I asked her. "Of course, ma'am. I'll just be a minute." She replied and hurried off.

"Whas' going on?" I heard Robin saying beside me. "Hey, evening Boy Blunder. Nothing is going on. I just asked for blankets for us and some herbal tea. Do you want anything?" I said.

"A glass of water would be nice. What time is it?" he asks.

"I'm not too sure but judging from the light outside I'd say it's about 6 or 7 o'clock in the evening."

I saw the stewardess coming back done the aisle and said, "Here, the stewardess is coming now, ask her what you wanted."

"Here are your blankets and tea ma'am. Can I get you anything, sir?" said the girl.

"Yes, can I get a glass of cold water please?" said Robin. "Coming right up." She replied and went away.

I sipped my tea and gave a small sigh of pleasure. It was great. Exactly what I needed after my nap. First class chairs were very nice. I looked over at Robin and laughed quietly. His hair was a complete mess and he still had a bit of drool on his chin. It was funny to see the great Robin looking so disheveled.

"What?" he said, looking self-conscious after seeing me glance at him and laugh. "You look nice. Very neat. I especially like the drool and nest hair-do." I told him quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said, blushing, while quickly wiping the drool off and smoothing down his hair.

The stewardess came back with his water then and we spent the rest of the journey talking about random things. It was nice to just sit and talk casually in the plane. The time passed rather quickly.

Finally we arrived. We stepped off the plane with the other passengers, got through immigration and got a cab to the resort. It was called Sherabi resort. When we got there, it looked pretty impressive, even for me.

"Wow, you sure know how to pick 'em Rae." said Robin. "Yes, I know." I replied. We went to the registration counter and asked for our room keys and got a bit of a surprise.

"Hello, I'm Robin and we have a reservation here under the name Titans." said Robin to the receptionist. "Ah, yes. One room for two for 2 weeks, right?" he checked. My eyes widened slightly and I looked at Robin. He only got one room?

Robin said while blushing, "What? No, no! I booked two rooms for two weeks not one!" The receptionist looked back to the computer and said, "No, sir, I have a reservation here under the name Robin Titan for one room for two for two weeks sir."

Robin looked at me and said, "I'm sorry, Raven. The girl who took our reservation down didn't hear me properly, I guess. I swear I didn't do this in purpose."

I said, "Robin its okay. It was a mistake." I looked at the guy then and said, "Can we just get another room then, please?" "No, I'm terribly sorry but all the other rooms have been booked ma'am. Your room was the last one."

Robin then said, "Are you sure? There's not a single room free?" "Yes, sir I'm sure." The guy said.

Then I said, "Robin, seeing as we're already here and we've also paid, why not just get the room and have them put an extra mattress or something? Otherwise, we would've wasted out money and time."

He said, "I don't mind but are you okay with that, Rae? I don't want to…"

"To what?" I asked him, teasingly a bit. "Uh…we-well…uh.." he stuttered back at me.

Smiling lightly I said, "Its okay, Rob. I don't mind. Besides, even if you tried anything I can teleport you to the middle of the arctic and then send Starfire there. How'd you think you'd fare then?"

"Hmm. I don't even want to think about it. Good thing I wouldn't try anything like that anyway huh?" said Robin.

"Okay then." I said. "Can we get our room key, please?" I asked the receptionist guy. "Of course, here you go. Jon can take you to your room." He signaled a gangly, tanned teenager who gave us a bright smile and led us to our room while carrying our luggage which admittedly wasn't a lot seeing as both Robin and I were light packers.

Once we got to our room, both of us surveyed the room to see how it was like. There was an ocean view which was gorgeous and an outside lounge above the crystal-clear water. A television and DVD player was set in front of the king-sized bed and a attached bathroom which had a Jacuzzi doubling as bathtub and a shower.

Robin whistled and went to check out the view. I set my bags down and lay down on the bed. The bed seemed to fold around the contours of my body and it felt heavenly. Robin came back in the room and smiled at me. "You look happy." he said.

"Of course. This bed is amazing. It's as soft as cotton candy." I replied while closing my eyes and sinking further down into the bed. "I feel like sleeping and not waking up until tomorrow." I heard Robin chuckle and say, "Sorry, but your sleep is going to have to wait. We have to unpack first then settle the issue of who's going to sleep where."

"Unpacking is hardly as important as rest and as for the bed issue that was settled the second I got on this thing. How about this? You get one side and I take the other. No matter what I'm not giving this up and I'll feel bad if I get the bed and you get the floor so we should just share. Simple. That is, of course, if you don't mind sharing a bed with a girl." I said, my voice muffled by the pillow my face was on.

"Okay then. I don't mind it if you don't. Now, on to the rest, we really do have to unpack and wash up. You wanna go first or should I?"

"You go. I'll probably take awhile and besides I want to enjoy this bed for a little longer."

He laughed and went to get his clothes from his bag. After that he went into the bathroom and I heard water running after a few minutes. I left my eyes closed and let the sound of running water wash over me…

Next thing I know, Robin's waking me up. "Get up, sleeping beauty. Bathroom's free now."

"Hmm…5 more minutes." I mumbled while trying to pull the comforter over my head back.

"Sorry, no can do. The receptionist called and said that as compensation for the mistake, they're giving us a free private dinner which is going to start in 45 minutes. So hurry up and get ready." he said while pulling me up and pushing me towards the bathroom. I stumbled towards my bag and pulled it to the bathroom and closed the door. I washed my face and then pulled out my clothes to see what to wear to the dinner. I decided to wear one of the dressed which Starfire convinced me to buy. It was medium dark blue and flowed down to my ankles where it spread out. It had simple designs around and was spaghetti strapped. It was one of my favorite dresses.

After getting dressed, I just put on a hint of foundation and some mascara. I walked out of the bathroom to see Robin in a tux. I stopped and watched him stand in front of the mirror and look at himself. He straightened his bow and stood straight. I had to admit, he looked dashing. I cleared my throat and watched him turn and stop. His eyes widened and he stared at me.

"So, how do I look?" I said, a bit self-conscious, seeing him stare at me like that. He straightened and cleared his throat and blushed. "You look amazing. I never knew you had this dress."

"Thanks. Starfire made me buy it saying 'You will look most gorgeous wearing this on your first date, Friend Raven!' to which I laughed. But she gave me the face, so I had no choice. You look pretty dashing yourself."

He smiled and said, "Shall we go? The dinner should have started 5 minutes ago."

"Well, then, I guess we're going to be fashionably late."

"Ha. True. Come on." He said while holding his arm out. "Let's go, milady." I linked my arm with his and we walked out of the room together, all the while smiling lightly.

A/n : So, how was it? Was it okay? Did I get their characters right? In my story, Robin and Starfire didn't get together in Tokyo. But I don't plan on getting Robin and Raven together. Or should I? Let me know…REVIEW PEOPLE! I NEED THE HELP!


	3. Dinner date part 1

A/N: Hey guys..Teen Titans belong to whoever owns them….

When we reached the place Robin said we were supposed to wait, it was pretty empty. I was wondering if the whole thing was a prank when a teenaged girl who looked about 15 dressed in a waitress's uniform walked up to us and said, "Dinner reservation for 2?"

Robin, who looked relieved, said "Yes. We were told to wait here."

She smiled and said "Come with me sir, your dinner is almost done. My name is Bella and I'll be your server tonight. Please don't hesitate to ask me anything." She turned and started walking.

"She's nice, don't you think? I thought we were being set up." Robin said. "I was thinking that too. Yeah, she is. I hope the dinner is nice. The trip and my nap made me hungry." I replied.

We stopped talking then because Bella had stopped and opened a door which she gestured for us to go through. We did, and then stopped in our tracks. It was amazing! There was a candlelit table on a small, private dock which was above the water. The dock continued on to a jetty out in the water. I stared at the view. It was sunset and the colours were mixed on the water. There was also a nice breeze. Robin and I looked at each other in amazement and I turned to ask Bella about the scene of our dinner.

"The management is terribly sorry about the room arrangements and we wanted to make it up to you. We take a lot pride in the fact that our customers get anything they want when they want it and this a very big mishap." she said with a smile, predicting my question.

I looked at Robin with disbelief and wonder on my face and saw that he had the same expression. All this just for a booking mishap?

"Well, I'm not complaining. Are you?" Robin said to me. "Did you hear me say anything? I think not. This is amazing!" I said enthusiastically.

"Ha-ha. Come on. I'm hungry." He replied, tugging me to the table. When we got there, he gallantly pulled my chair out for me before going to sit down. He smiled at me across the table before looking up at Bella who was standing by the table. "Do we get a menu or something?"

"Actually, you don't need one. You can order anything you want and I'll get it you in 30 minutes. I'll leave you two now to decide. Just ring the bell and I'll come right back." she said and walked off.

I looked at Robin across the table and said, "Well, do you have anything in mind?"

"I've no clue actually. Do you?" he replied.

"Do you ever have a clue Robin? Incidentally I do. I tried a dish last time in Bolivia and it was amazing. I think it was called 'Cousanda Temecula'." I told him.

"You've been to Bolivia? When? We never had any missions there." he said.

"It was before I joined the Titans. I was just going from place to place before I ended up in Jump City and you know the rest. How else do you think I know so many languages?" I said.

"Wait. When did you come to Earth?" he asked, looking confused. "I thought… actually I don't know what I thought."

"I-, ""Hey guys, are you ready to order? I'm sorry, I know I said to call me but the kitchen closes in an hour and your meal comes in 30 minutes. I didn't want to take any chances." interrupted Bella.

We both glanced at each other and I said, "Its okay. I have something in mind but I'm not sure whether your kitchen can make it."

"Why don't you tell me what it is and I'll go check?" Bella said.

"It's a Bolivian dish and it's called Cousanda Temecula, I think." I said.

"Huh. You're in luck. One of our night chefs is Bolivian. She's a really good cook and I'm sure she can make your dish. What can I get for you?" she said, looking at Robin at the last sentence.

"I'll have a good old-fashioned medium-rare steak and potatoes, please." he replied with a grin.

"Sure, give me 30 minutes. I'm pretty sure that you'll get your dish though." Bella said while smiling at me.

"She really is a nice girl, huh?" I said, watching her walk away.

"Not as nice as you though." I heard Robin say.

Surprised, I look at him and said, "Excuse me?"

"Isn't it part of my job description to compliment my date? Seeing as you're my date for tonight, I have to compliment you. Besides, its not just that I have to, I WANT to. You're really nice and kind and one of the best people I've ever met." Robin said all the while not breaking eye contact with me. Well, eye to mask contact anyway.

I blushed and looked down, breaking our met gazes. "Uh-..thanks."

"No problem." he replied with a flash of his lightning bolt smile.

It was quiet for a bit, but a nice kind of silence. I looked out over the dock and was met with a dark and vast ocean view. The sun had gone down about an hour ago so it was just the lingering light that lighted the water. The image was beautiful beyond words.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Robin said quietly, not at all disrupting the peace.

"It truly is. I've never actually seen this before. I mean the sunset view from the tower is amazing but this is just…" I said, letting my voice trail off.

"Yeah, I know. But I can tell you one thing that's more beautiful than the sunset though." He said mysteriously. "Oh yeah? What could be possibly more beautiful than this?" I said, waving one arm lazily toward the sun and water.

"You." Was all he said. I blinked then looked at him, wondering if I heard right at the same time blushing a bit. I realized he was serious.

"Me? Are you okay? How could I compare to this?" I said. "Besides, that's a really tactless joke you know. I didn't think you would ever do that." I said, although a big part of me was wishing he wasn't joking.

He blinked then and said, "Tactless? Joke? I wasn't joking, Rae. And of course you can compare to this. Trust me; right now you are way more beautiful than the sunset."

"Oh. Uh… thank you." I said while full-out blushing now. I wished so badly for my cloak now. I looked around, wondering what was taking Bella so long. "Hey, how long has it been since Bella took our order?" I asked him. "I don't know. About 20 minutes I guess. Why? Am I really that bad to hang around with?" he said with mock hurt.

I smiled and said, "No. It's just that I'm hungry. You're very pleasant to hang around with actually."

" Great. Coz' I can see Bella coming and I don't like the look on her face." He said while looking over my shoulder.

I turned and saw what he was seeing. "Uh-oh…"

A/N: hey...Sorry it took me a while...School and stuff got in the way...Next time I'm updating is going to be the weekend…So see you guys then..I left you with a cliffhanger..haha..Review!


	4. HEY ON HIATUS!

HEY! I'm so sorry guys, but I'm putting this story on hiatus for an indefinite amount of time...I've got too many things on my mind and this just isn't priority. Just wanted to let u guys know…..sorry….


End file.
